1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a device that is used to free a road or all tracks vehicle that has become stuck in terrain or to reduce the risk of the same. The terrain is made of sand, mud or snow or other soft material that would lead to the sinking of the wheel in the upper layer of soil together with a reduced traction. According to the terrain characteristics and slope of the track, it also helps reduce the difficulties associated with lack of traction of the vehicle on the track material.
2. Background Art
In case a vehicle is stuck, it is known in the vehicle art that one can use special light boards (L×W=2×0.5 m) to function as support and anti skid devices and to be put under the vehicle wheels, use shovels to free the vehicle, or pull the vehicle with a winch and a cable attached to a fix point. To prevent the risk, one can use special tires or snow chains or reduce the tire pressure to increase its contact surface and grip.
Alternatively one can also pull or push the vehicle by means of another vehicle, animals or men. The main drawback of these remedial solutions is that they do not prevent from another problem further down on the track. Their effects are very limited in distance. Further more they require the availability of another vehicle, men or animals for pushing, and there are risks of injuries when pushing or pulling a vehicle, or the tow vehicle can also get stuck.
The preventive solutions such as reducing tire pressure or using special tires are restricted to less critical circumstances. In addition, special tires are optimized for a specific type of track and may not be best suited for the other sections of the road and it is not conceivable to change tires according to each new type of road encountered. It is not advisable to reduce too much the pressure of tubeless tires, and in case it is done, it is necessary to carry a pump to re inflate the tires. The boards are voluminous and their transportation can be envisaged only for specific travel with all track vehicles.